Just a nightmare
by dark.mirage004
Summary: Rose dreamed that she is riding her horse. Suddenly the dream became a nightmare when she is surrounded by Akatsuki. Rose hopes that Deidara will save her. Deidara x OC and the presence of some Akatsuki members.


Rose was riding her horse, Cobra, in the forest. She stopped him under an old tree and she was about to get off from him when she heard a loud noise. Suddenly, a blinding light covered the area. Cobra reared throwing Rose under the tree and galloped away, then everything was dark.

* * *

When Rose opened her eyes she saw a large dark cave. It was cold and wet and she was laying on the ground numb and frozen. She tried to get up but in vain. Then she heard another noises...some voices. 7 shadows were surrounding her and laughing at every move of her. ''Who are you? Where am I?'' she saked scared. One of those shadows stepped forward, stretched his hand and gave her a cloak...a black cloak with red clouds. Rose realized immediately that she was surrounded by none other than...Akatsuki. The one who gave her the cloak was the leader.

The leader asked her to join them and she refused hitting his hand that was holding the cloak. ''If you're a bad girl you will get hurt!'' said another member. They came closer and grabbed her arms. ''What are you doing? Put me down!'' said Rose trying to escape. They imprisoned her in a cage, cold as ice, and tied her leg with a heavy chain. ''What do you want from me?''. They looked at her smirking and one of them asked her again to join the Akatsuki. She refused again and made a hand sign to use a jutsu but she couldn't. Rose was confused and dizzy. She didn't know why she couldn't use any jutsu. The Akatsuki left her in the cage. She was so desperate that she bit her lower lip.

Rose stood in the cage for 20 minutes. Later, she heard steps. It was too dark to see who was coming but anyway she took her kunai ready to defend. When the silhouette came closer she finally saw a long blond hair and bright blue eyes. It was none other than the person she loved the most...Deidara. ''Deidara! What are you doing here?'' she asked looking at him with her watery eyes then she saw him dressed with the Akatsuki cloak. ''I'm a member and you know that, un!''. Rose's eyes widened. ''No, no it can't be true! The Akatsuki are dead they can't be alive...''. She started to cry and kneeled at Deidara's feet. Soon, she felt two warm arms around her. ''Don't worry, my love! Just accept to join us and we can be together, hmm!''. Diedara's voice was so gently and seductive but Rose was still afraid. ''I can't! I don't want to be a criminal...Please, Deidara, help me! Get me out of here!'' she whispered in his ear touching his earlobe with her lips. He looked in her eyes, bent down and kissed her passionately. Then he got up and left her alone in the cage.

After hours of loneliness, Rose was more desperate than ever; the chain seemed to be more heavy than before. Hours she was crying and calling Deidara again and again, listening their laugh but in vain. ''Please, Deidara, help me! The chain is too tight, my leg it hurts''. She was so tired that she fell asleep. Later, she woke up in a bed. She looked around and saw that she was in a warm room. Then the door opened. Deidara came inside, sat next to her and caressed her. ''Please, tell me it's just a dream!'' she whimpered. ''Only you can see if it's a dream or not.''. Deidara put his head on the pillow while Rose was huggin him. ''I'm scared! They terrified me!''. ''They won't hurt you, Rose. No as long as I'm here. You're safe with me, un!''. They fell asleep hugging each other. But the night seemed to be eternal. When Rose woke up she was alone and the room was still dark.

She heard noises and laughters behind the door. Suddenly, the door opened again and this time was a dark silhouette coming inside. He turned up the lights and she could saw a man with medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He made a mischievous and naugty smirk while he was coming closer to her. He grabbed her arms rudely and got on top of her. ''Hello, sweetie! My name is Hidan...I'm glad to meet a girl so sexy and provocative!'' He began to rub her body and trying to take off her shorts. ''Stop! What are you doing? Leave me alone, you bastard! Help, Deidara, help me...Stop!''. ''Don't try to resist! If you do that I will be very gross and violent with you!''. And he was right; he was stronger than her. Rose tried to oppose but she was too weak knowing she couldn't use jutsu. Hidan turned her so she was now on her belly. He pulled her shorts pressing pressing her with his thighs. Rose screamed as loud as she could hoping that Deidara would hear her. Then she looked away and she saw him; she saw Deidara standing and looking at her. ''Deidara, help me !''. Then a black crow appeared, hiding him in the dark feathers. ''Deidara, no! Don't go!''. But the crow disappeared in the form of vortex taking Deidara with her...

* * *

''DEIDARA !'' Rose screamed loudly and woke up when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

''Rose! Rose, are you okay?'' asked somebody making her to open her eyes.

''D-Dei...da...raah? What...What happened? W-Where...am...I?'' she asked shuttering and breathing hardly.

''Home. Why?'' he asked confused.

''But...the Akatsuki...and you...caught by a crow...a-and Hidan...was trying to rape me!'' her body was trembling.

''Shh ! Calm down, babe! It's okay, it was just a nightmare, un!''

''_Nightmare_? But it was so real. Hidan was trying to rape me and you...you didn't even tried to save me!'' she started crying.

''That's why we called it a nightmare. You know that I will never do this to you. You're the most important for me, Rose! And even if Akatsuki could still be alive, they couldn't hurt you because I'm with you, yeah!''

''My sweet artist! But I'm afraid I will dream it again...'', she touched his lips with the index finger.

''You will not. I will watch over you and protect you''.

''I love you, Deidara!'' she said kissing him.

''I love you too, sweetheart, un!''.

Then she fell asleep again but this time she was hugged by Deidara, feeling his hot breath and heartbeats. Now, she was dreaming something beautiful...


End file.
